Remaining Anonymous/Part 3
Empath was with Brainy and Papa Smurf as they were setting up the camp so that they could have a place to rest and eat. "So what do you think of our resting place, Papa Smurf?" Brainy said, showing the makeshift beds that were made out of thick moss and sticks. Papa Smurf examined them thoroughly. "I think these will make adequate beds for us to smurf on, Brainy, although I am not sure about having to lie down on solid earth as you young Smurfs are fond of smurfing." "That idea actually came from Empath, Papa Smurf," Brainy said. "I just went along with it because I figured he knows much more about nature than I do and how to adequately apply things of nature as far as preparing ourselves a place of comfortable rest and..." "You both smurfed a fine job," Papa Smurf said, interrupting Brainy. "Tonight I'm certain that we'll be resting comfortably and that we shouldn't have any problems as far as shelter and safety." "This smurf would be honored to make things more comfortable and safe for ourselves, given the...," Empath started to say when he saw something in his mind that was happening. "Clumsy and Anonymous...they're in trouble!" "Trouble? But how?" Papa Smurf asked. Empath tried to look further into the vision he had, only to come up with nothing but frustration. "There's not much this smurf could see, Papa Smurf, except that Clumsy was changed somehow, with very big feet." "It figures that Clumsy would smurf himself into trouble with those feet of his," Brainy said. "He's the only Smurf that I know of who smurfs to be born with two left feet, and who knows what he might smurf into when he..." "Brainy, smurf it!" Papa Smurf said curtly. To Empath, he said, "We'll keep ourselves aware of what might be smurfing on if you're seeing trouble happening near us. Meanwhile, don't be upset if you can't smurf anything more in your vision." "This smurf hopes that Anonymous is all right, Papa Smurf," Empath said, sounding very concerned about him. ----- Elsewhere in the camp, Greedy was at work in his makeshift kitchen, cutting up half the vegetables he found in the woods and also eating the other half. "Mmmm, I love cooking vegetables, but I love eating them even more," Greedy said. Just then Mystico showed up. "My, what a big mouth you have!" he said in a mocking tone. "Of course I do, whoever you are," Greedy said. "That's why they call me Greedy. Would you care for something to eat?" "No thanks, I already have my hands full," Mystico said, raising up his hands and waving them at Greedy. Suddenly Greedy found himself transformed into a goblin, with a mouth so wide that it stretched out past his face on both sides. "But you'll never be able to keep your mouth full," Mystico said, laughing as he leaped onto the table and then leaped off it to go find more victims in the forest. Greedy felt his face, feeling that something was now wrong with him, and then he looked at the shiny underside of his pan and screamed in horror at what he has now become. "PAPA SMURF!" he cried out. ----- Meanwhile, Hefty was out in the forest collecting firewood for the camp when Mystico approached him. "Hello there," the goblin greeted. "My name is Mystico. What's yours?" "They call me Hefty Smurf," Hefty replied. "Ah, yes, a strong name to go with a strong grip," Mystico said, suddenly grabbing Hefty's hand with such a grip that Hefty couldn't wrestle his way out of. "In fact, you'll make a very strong-armed goblin indeed." Mystico raised his other arm and waved his hand over Hefty's arm, and soon Hefty was changed into a goblin with very big muscular arms...arms that were too big and heavy for Hefty to use properly. "Hey, what have you done to me?" Hefty cried out, feeling the incredible weight of his bulky muscular arms. Mystico laughed maniacally. "Why, don't you like being big and strong? Now you won't have to work out so much to have such big arms as you have now!" "Just wait until I get my smurfs on you!" Hefty said, trying to move his big arms to attack Mystico, only to fail again and again as the goblin easily evaded the clumsy swings of Hefty's big arms. "Easier said than done, Goblin Hefty," Mystico said as he ran off to leave Hefty with his predicament. ----- Meanwhile, Brainy was with Empath and Papa Smurf as he was now trying to start a fire by rubbing a stick back and forth in a circular motion. "Trying to get a campfire started requires patience, Papa Smurf," Brainy said. "Fortunately, I, Brainy Smurf, happen to be the most patient..." Suddenly Mystico jumped out of the trees before the three of them. "You, my bespectacled friend, talk too much!" he shrieked. He raised his arms and waved his hands, and soon Brainy was turned into a goblin that spoke very fast gibberish. Then he turned his attention to Papa Smurf. "While you, bearded one, happen to be a good listener!" he said, before raising his arms and waving his hands to turn Papa Smurf into a goblin with very big ears. Empath did not like what he was seeing. "You're the one this smurf was sensing out in the forest!" Empath said, talking directly to Mystico. "You turn this smurf's friends back to normal right now!" "Ooh, a bold one that directly defies me!" Mystico said. "You like to hear voices inside your head? Well, how would you like to hear many voices at the same time?" Mystico raised his arms and waved his hands toward Empath, and suddenly Empath was turned into a goblin. At that same instant, Empath was assaulted by an auditory explosion of voices that were all speaking at the same time inside his head. "AAAAAH...ALL THESE VOICES...THIS SMURF...CAN'T TURN THEM OFF!!!" Empath screamed, clutching his head in pain. Mystico laughed at Empath's misfortune. "This is fun!" he said. "I won't stop until I turn all the living things in the forest into goblins!" He then hopped away, leaving the three Smurfs turned into goblins to deal with their fate. Unknown to anyone, Anonymous was hiding in the shrubbery, watching as Mystico turned Papa Smurf, Brainy, and Empath into goblins. "Oh no, I'm too late!" he said, realizing the danger he put his friends into ----- Meanwhile, back in the village, Polaris Psyche was watching over things in the village when he suddenly sensed something in his mind. Tapper, who was standing beside him, looked at Polaris with concern. "Polaris, my friend, you are sensing something smurfing on right now concerning the Smurfs who are out in the forest," Tapper said. "Are they all right?" "It's Empath," Polaris said, feeling like he had been mentally assaulted. "He's been turned into a goblin, and now he can't shut off the voices of many thoughts that are speaking inside his head." "That must be terrible," Tapper said. "What can we hope to do about it?" "This one is not sure if anything can be done about the situation," Polaris said. "There is a magical force running loose in the forest, and its intent is to turn all living beings in the forest into goblins." Tapper sighed. "I can only hope and pray Anonymous is all right." Just then Duncan showed up. "Hey, laddies, what is smurfing on with the both of you right now?" he asked. "It's our friends out in the forest, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "Right now, as far as we can sense, something evil and magical out there is smurfing them into goblins, and there may be no way to stop it." "Well, no way that we can stop it in the natural sense, but your Almighty is capable of stopping it in the spiritual, isn't He?" Duncan asked. "That's what I'm hoping for anyway," Tapper said. "Otherwise, what I preach about the Almighty would be in vain, and what I believe in would be in vain." "Right now Empath needs to have the comforting presence of another Psyche to help control what he's experiencing at this moment," Polaris said. "This one will leave the control of the village in your capable hands until this one returns with the others." Tapper and Duncan both watched as Polaris ran straight into the forest as quickly as he could. "Well, laddie, I guess it is up to us to smurf things under control while Polaris smurfs care of whatever it is out there," Duncan said. "I will not let Polaris smurf into this unknown danger without some spiritual protection, my friend," Tapper said. He then bowed his head and prayed. "O Lord God, the Father Almighty, Maker of heaven and earth, I pray for protection for my friend Polaris Psyche, that You would protect him from whatever spiritual force of evil is out there that has harmed and would harm my friends and our beloved leader and father Papa Smurf. May You bring peace, comfort, and healing to Empath Smurf that reaches from the top of his head to the soles of his feet, that he would know that You love him and care for him and desire for him to enter into Your eternal Kingdom. In the name of Your only begotten Son Jesus I pray. Amen." "Amen, laddie," Duncan said. ----- Back out in the middle of the forest, the six Smurfs turned into goblins have gathered around each other, with Empath looking like he was in extreme pain from all the voices he was now hearing. Anonymous sat down beside Empath and held his hand, trying to provide whatever comfort he could to him in his time of need. "Poor Empath," Hefty said, his heart going out to him. "I want to see him suffer, but not like this, or at the hands of this goblin." "Well, what about us, Hefty?" Greedy tried to say. "Don't you think we're suffering enough from what the goblin had smurfed to us?" And suddenly there was an argument among the four Smurfs that could speak, although Brainy was incoherent as everything he tried to say came out so fast that nobody could understand him. "Please, calm down, my little goblins...I mean, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "Now, according to the ancient inscription by the fountain, there's only one way to return us to normal. And that way is to return Mystico to his watery prison by placing the goblin goblet on his head." "But nobody's going to get close enough to Mystico to smurf that!" Hefty said, raising up his arms and causing the ground to shake by pounding it with his fists. "Yeah, nobody can do that!" the other three Smurfs turned into goblins were saying. "Anonymous...please help...only you...can do that...," Empath moaned through the tumult of voices that was wracking him with so much pain. "Don't worry, Empath," Anonymous said. "If Nobody can smurf the job that they think Nobody can smurf, then Nobody's going to smurf it no matter what!" ----- Polaris Psyche soon reached the fountain where he saw the golden goblet sitting next to it. He read the ancient inscription that was on the pedestal, warning about what would happen if the goblet were removed from its pedestal and how to remove the goblin curse. He realized that if somebody could get the goblet onto the goblin's head, they could imprison the goblet back inside the fountain and the goblin curse could be lifted. He then heard somebody coming and hid himself out of sight, suspecting that it may be the goblin or something he turned into a goblin by his magic. He hid behind some shrubbery and watched as he saw Anonymous come out and grab the goblet that was sitting next to the fountain. "Well, if this is going to lift the goblin curse from my friends, then so be it," he said to himself. "Anonymous," a voice spoke to him from inside the bushes. Anonymous looked around in fear. "Who's that? Is that you, the goblin creature?" "You can rest assured that it isn't, my fellow Smurf," the voice spoke again. And then Anonymous saw that it was Polaris Psyche who stepped out of the bushes. "Polaris! What are you smurfing here?" Anonymous asked. "This one is here to bring comfort to Empath due to the multitude of voices he is now hearing inside his head, Anonymous," Polaris said. "This one senses that you're going to help restore our friends who are affected by the goblin curse." "Well, they keep saying Nobody can get close enough to the goblin to smurf that, Polaris," Anonymous said. "Since I'm Nobody, I might as well smurf up to that name." Polaris nodded without any rebuttal. "May the Great Ancestors guide and protect you in your brave-hearted quest to remove the goblin curse," he said to Anonymous before he headed back into the forest. Smurf to Part 4 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Remaining Anonymous chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles